Phobiac
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: "Guérissez de vos peurs." Un médicament qui semble bien prometteur, à première vue. C'est sans compter le cadavre, bien entendu.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Et oui, ça faisait un bout de temps. Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction, à chapitres cette fois ! En espérant qu'elle plaise. J'aime ce fandom, que voulez-vous.

Quelques petits points, avant de vous laisser sur ce chapitre pilote : Il s'agit d'une fanfiction qui n'a pas de but romantique. Clairement, je l'ai écrite dans le but de mettre en valeur une histoire, et contrairement à d'autres textes que j'ai pu faire, ici, il n'y a pas de relation amoureuse à relier.  
J'ai eu dans l'idée de faire une fanfic 'épisode', un peu, si vous voulez. Du coup, même si on ne peut nier que certains épisodes sont là pour la tension entre Dean et Castiel, Castiel et Sam, Dean et Bébé ... Je sais pas qui et je sais pas qui ou quoi, certains autres ... Bah non, quoi.

Il s'agit donc d'une oeuvre s'inscivant dans le canon. J'y situerai aux environs de la saison 11 ? Ou saison 10 ? Dans ces eaux-là. En sachant que la Marque n'est pas de la partie. C'est plus une histoire de cohérence par rapport à la technologie et aux personnages ... BBref, je m'égare, et ajouter une AN sur , ça bug horriblement et ça me stresse.

Ce chapitre n'a pas été beta encore, mais jle soigne. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les idées. Et encore.

Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et vous invite à la fin à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Le bien comme le mal.

* * *

 _FROM :_ arslab at health. com

 _TO :_ samamoose at winwin . net

 _SUBJECT : DITES ADIEU A VOS PEURS – Phobiac_

 _N'avez-vous jamais rêvé de vous débarrasser de vos peurs les plus intimes ? De ne plus appeler au secours à la moindre petite araignée ?_

 _Grâce à la nouvelle formule mise au point par les Laboratoires AS, vous n'aurez jamais plus à vous soucier de cela ! Au bout de trois semaines de traitement, vous pourrez enfin dire adieu à toutes ces pensées angoissantes qui vous parasitent l'existence ! N'attendez pas plus longtemps, et contactez-nous par mail à l'adresse fournie …_

 _ **SUPPRIMER ?**_

Il est dix heures du soir, en plein mois de mai. Attablé à la table de leur bibliothèque, Sam Winchester jette un coup d'œil vers son frère, affalé dans le canapé qu'ils ont pu récupérer. Depuis quelques mois, une télévision est installée dans la grande pièce, afin de, citons Dean 'resserrer les liens familiaux'. Chasser ensemble, visiblement, ne suffit pas. Il faut prétendre regarder le même programme ensemble et vouloir zapper comme un forcené quand arrive l'heure de la pub.  
D'ailleurs, quelquefois, Sam aimerait bien que l'heure de la pub arrive plus vite. En vrai, ça ne rime à rien cette histoire. Que son frère regarde son programme hautement culturel avec lui ou dans sa chambre, ils ne se parleront pas plus.

La pièce est vaguement silencieuse, autour : les livres se reposent sur leurs étagères, déplaçant à peine de la poussière et des mots que personne ne lira avant un bout de temps le sol est propre, presque froid, qui attire les pieds nus des deux hommes – grands enfants qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment été - dans l'air, alors que le cadet tape sur les touches distraitement. Cependant, ce silence semble presque inviter au silence. Il est comme un cocon, autour d'eux. Confortable. Doux.  
Il jette un coup d'œil vers l'écran, où les personnages hauts en couleur tentent d'exister. Sans trop de succès, par contre : le brun n'a jamais trouvé ce programme intéressant, et les acteurs semblent transparents. Retour vers son mail, où le **SUPPRIMER ?** rouge clignote lentement.  
Des spam, il en reçoit des centaines chaque jour, sur son adresse personnelle et strictement confidentielle – il n'est pas sûr que Dean soit au courant : il se serait fait chambré sur le nom depuis longtemps – alors un de plus, un de moins…

Et pourtant, le nom lui dit quelque chose. Les laboratoires AR résonnent dans son esprit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se lance dans une recherche rapide sur Internet, pendant que de son côté Dean continue de chercher un vague programme dont il pourrait chopper cinq minutes, histoire de passer la publicité.

 _Laboratoires AR : des résultats prometteurs  
_ _La peur est-elle guérissable ?  
_ _Doit-on avoir peur des cachets anti-peur ?  
_ _Sommes-nous à l'abri de la naissance d'une génération de robots sans émotion ?_

Internet fait, visiblement, bien son travail. Anxiété, surprise, hostilité visible. Et ce n'est que la première page que le navigateur affiche, entre les images de cachets brisés en deux, de pilules et de vidéos promotionnelle. En même temps, qui pourrait en vouloir aux internautes ? Sûrement pas lui. Même si le passé lui a appris à ne pas chercher son propre nom dans la barre de recherche, sous peine de tomber sur des résultats qu'il n'a strictement aucune envie de voir.

Sam soupire avant de se lancer dans la lecture, rapide, des documents qu'il peut trouver, avec en sourdine les spots de pub tv inévitables qui défilent.

 _Marre de toutes ces angoisses qui vous pourrissent la vie ? Peur d'oublier vos clés à l'intérieur de votre voiture ? De vous retrouver coincé, la tête à l'envers, au-dessus du vide, ou tout simplement de devoir retenir vos larmes lorsque vous allez à la boulangerie ?_

L'idée semble familière, la voix presque reconnaissable, les phrases se complètent naturellement et s'enchaînent logiquement dans l'inconscient du brun. Il relève la tête. Une coïncidence ? Soit. Mais une coïncidence énorme, dans ce cas-là. Il avise le spot TV d'un œil qui se veut dubitatif, avant de se fixer totalement dessus. Le logo AR qui flotte dans un coin. Deux serpents qui s'entrelacent autour des lettres, vague parodie du caducée – il faut une image qui se retienne, après tout – alors que la voix synthétique reprend son petit speech :

 _Les laboratoires AR commercialiseront à l'échelle des Etats-Unis leur nouvelle découverte, nommée Phobiac. Des résultats époustouflants en seulement trois semaines de traitement en laboratoire !_

« Des conneries tout ça… grommelle Dean sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de l'écran. J'y crois pas une seconde, c'est un placebo. »

Pas de réponse.

 _« N'ayez plus peur »_ s'affiche désormais sur l'écran. Il s'agit sans doute du spot de pub le plus long que Sam ait pu entrevoir ou entendre. Il continue de cliquer, au hasard, sur les pages qui s'affichent. Il lit en diagonale les différents articles, pour essayer de comprendre d'où vient ce sentiment vaguement dérangeant. Un sentiment qui lui gratte dans le crâne, glissant lentement sur les nervures de son cerveau sans vouloir le laisser. C'est presque certain. Il y a quelque chose qui se trame, avec ces laboratoires. Le tout, maintenant, est de démêler le vrai du faux dans les coupures virtuelles qu'il peut trouver.

La plupart proviennent de sites de pseudo-information, qui sous couvert de se dire libres pensent qu'il faut s'affranchir des sources et développer un propos qui va à l'encontre de l'originel sites qui pullulent sur le net et qui veulent bien faire, à n'en pas douter. Mais ils sont là, en priorité, à faire des contresens pour embrouiller le lecteur et le forcer à voir le mauvais côté.  
Sam, à ceux-là, ne jette qu'un œil distrait. Les titres sont en majuscules, en général. SEPT PREUVES SCIENTIFIQUES QUE AR SIGNIFIE AGENCE RANTANPLAN : LA TROISIEME VA VOUS ETONNER ! et autres tromperies, attirant l'œil et poussant à cliquer : l'envie du 'et si ? '.

Alors que son frère s'esclaffe – sa série a repris –, ses recherches le guident sur une page sobre. Titre en noir, centré, Arial. Très propre, sans fioritures, presque simpliste comme présentation. En dessous, ce qui peut ressembler à un fil d'actualité : des dates s'affichent, légèrement ombrées des liens hypertextes bleus accompagnent ces dates, et par curiosité pure Sam clique sur l'un d'entre eux.

Une pop-up s'ouvre. Un journal, scanné, emplit toute la taille de son écran : il est daté du jour même et semble traiter dans l'article en première page du « _Succès phénoménal d'un laboratoire local »._ Autour du texte, une photo représente le directeur des recherches du laboratoire : un homme à la forte carrure mais bien bâti, qui affiche un sourire à peine perceptible. Ses yeux semblent clairs et éclairés par une lumière intérieure que la photo retranscrit à merveille, et ses cheveux sont vaguement clairs – on le devine, à la manière dont ils semblent tirer sur le blanc de la photographie en tons de gris –.

Les yeux du cadet parcourent en diagonale le texte. _Succès récent … Aurions jamais imaginé que … Espérons pouvoir guérir le monde … Effets secondaires largement exagérés par la concurrence …_

« Effets secondaires ? » marmonne-t-il en se plongeant un peu plus sérieusement dans la lecture.

 _Le jeune directeur nous confie ensuite : ''Concernant les effets secondaires, nous les avons longuement étudiés en laboratoire, et ceux qui ont été rapportés à la presse ne sont que des effets secondaires largement exagérés par la concurrence. Jamais aucun cobaye n'est mort suite à une explosion de leurs globes oculaires dans leur orbite, ni ne s'est retrouvé interné. Ces accusations sont d'un ridicule enfantin._

S'il y a accusation, même enfantine, c'est qu'il y a matière – même fausse – à. L'histoire des yeux lui semble familière, trop familière. Combien d'innocents ont-ils retrouvés dans cet état, car un ange n'avait pas su totalement se contrôler, et cacher sa grâce, ou avait volontairement tué la personne ?  
Ca pourrait être une affaire.  
Pourrait.

Le quotidien est celui de la ville d'Arlington, dans l'Iowa. Petite ville dans laquelle Sam a déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre, pour une chasse avec son frère. Simple cas de possession, l'affaire s'était réglée en quelques heures – une chose rare. Il ne se souvient pas, cependant, d'un quelconque laboratoire : or leur mission ne date que d'une ou deux années en arrière.

La sensation revient, dans son crâne titille et ça frétille. Son instinct semble boosté par l'instant. Internet devient un allié précieux alors qu'il recherche les derniers morts sur un rayon d'une quinzaine de kilomètres, dans le mois.  
Il ne lui faut que cinq minutes avant de trouver la rubrique mortuaire qu'il lui faut. Il s'agit de celle de quatre jours plus tôt, qui fait état de Pete Sander, 26 ans, retrouvé mort dans sa chambre les orbites creusées. Les photos, récupérées un peu moins légalement, ne font que confirmer l'impression qu'il a depuis le début. Il rompt le silence, glacial comme une soirée d'hiver presque, qui s'est installé entre eux :

« Dean ? Viens voir. J'ai un truc.

\- T'as choppé un virus ?

\- Non. J'ai un truc à te montrer. »

Soupir et grognement alors qu'il se redresse du canapé un peu défoncé – d'occase, mais on fait avec, et c'est tellement plus confortable -. Et qu'il va se pencher derrière lui, les yeux s'attardant sur l'écran.

« D'où tu sors cette photo ?  
\- La police, explique Sam. Il est mort il y a quatre jours.  
\- Qu'en ont conclu les autorités ? » s'enquiert Dean en baissant le son de la TV. Il est presque onze heures du soir, mais l'adrénaline mélangée à la peur qui coulent ensemble dans son souffle l'empêchent désormais de se sentir fatigué.

« Je n'ai rien à ce sujet. En revanche, il semble lié au laboratoire qui produit ce nouveau médoc, là …

\- Et ?

\- Et ça me semble … Non, rien. Tu penses qu'on peut aller jeter un coup d'œil ? »

L'aîné hésite. C'est peut-être rien. C'est peut-être un ange, peut-être un démon. Peut-être tout, aussi.  
En tout cas, c'est la merde. Ca se sent.

« Sam…  
\- Je pense qu'on peut y aller, Dean. Juste voir. Si c'est rien, si c'est naturel, on repart. »

Sam ne peut pas dire à son frère qu'il a le _sentiment_ que son crâne va exploser sous la pression. Il sait que quelque chose se trame là-bas. Et s'il dit non ?

Il ira seul.

Voilà.

« On part demain matin à la première heure. »

 **~O~**

« On prend lesquelles cette fois ? »

Assis en costume dans l'Impala, bureau des opérations, Sam farfouille dans leur caisse à cartes d'identité en en sortant au hasard. Ses cheveux tombent devant ses yeux, de temps en temps, et il les repousse d'un soupir. Dean finit tranquillement son café, les yeux rivés sur la route. Ils se sont garés sur un parking, un peu à l'écart du centre-ville. Il observe, discrètement, les jeunes femmes promener leur chien sous un parapluie inutile : déjà, il s'arrête de pleuvoir. Ondée passagère.

« Je sais pas, Sam.  
\- J'aimais bien Osbourne, personnellement. Je peux ?  
-Si tu veux.  
\- D'accord, et tu prends Bieber. »

Le café manque de finir sur le pare-brise en un jet grandiose.

« Quoi ?! »

Le temps presse, sans doute, mais Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

 **~O~**

La maison est blanche et verte. L'herbe semble en deuil, tondue à ras par ses larmes. La palissade penche vers l'intérieur, elle se renferme lentement sur elle-même, piégeant les personnes l'habitant dans un cercle de douleur intemporel et complique à briser. Une balançoire, aux branches d'un arbre, s'est cassées et laisse lamentablement pendouiller sa corde sur un sol Sali par le chagrin.  
La maison est blanche et verbe. Elle pourrait être rose fuschia, elle a tellement pleuré que ça ne se voit plus.  
C'est une maison de douleur.  
Trois coups à la porte semblent résonner comme le tocsin, de bon matin.

« Bonjour, FBI. Je suis l'agent Osbourne et voici mon partenaire, agent B—  
\- Agent Barnes. Nous sommes ici pour parler de votre fils. »


End file.
